Love from an enemy
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: In a place of war things can become quite dangerous but that hasn't stopped them. Tragedy, death and many more horrors follow in the war... Could this war ever truly come to meet it's end or will it rage on for as long as time exists? This is a cooperation story so two authors, read AN info! Rated M mainly for violence and death and such though there will be yaoi in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a pleasure to continue the work of the rebellion, setting the last of the explosives at the station. With the station busy the evening rush people scurrying around, it was easy to go unnoticed. Still the blood was pounding in Light's head, filled with a near paranoia that he might get caught before he could make it out the station. He walked calmly avoiding the gaze of anyone, in a callous attempt to avoid any connection to those who'd die due to his actions, but sacrifices always had to be made for the greater good. He had made fair distance from the station, before it ignited in flames; he was close enough to feel the heat and the pressure of the explosion. To see the train station belonging to the loyalists, burning, and blackening like a hearth gave him glee, this action would re-inspire the rebels once again to fight and augment a fear in the loyalists. Light walked off, with the station spewing out black smoke and flames with civilians watching helplessly.

Light made it back to a neighborhood that strongly supported the rebellion. It was nightfall by the time he got there, the neighborhood was dead silent, it was unusual, and he had an uneasy feeling the last few nights, whenever he turned the corner to his house, as if someone had been waiting there, but when ever Light made the turn no one was there, there was no making sense of why he had felt that. As he had made the same turn with the same uneasy feeling, he was temporarily shocked to see someone standing there. It was a young man with milk-white skin; he stood there with a slouching posture. His eyes were calm yet seemed so restless, the dark circles under his eyes reinforced this feeling, it made Light feel uneasy. Light being used to acting calm in situations that would make even some of the toughest men breakdown, recovered from the shock in a fraction of a second. Light quickly walked past this strange anomaly of person, not wanting to slow his pace to analyze him further. When Light had stepped one pace past this strange figure, it spoke in a calm and calculated voice, "It is certainly quiet tonight". It baffled and frightened Light that he had simply overlooked this glaring abnormity in this war torn community, silence had always seemed to signal catastrophic change. For him to ignore such an omen could possibly cost him the war, it made Light feel so vulnerable and weak for a moment. This simple observation had stopped Light in his tracks, he quickly jerked his head towards this strange man, only to see the man's back facing him, he had felt the man's near contempt. Light spoke softly "That means the tides of war have changed". The odd man turned sluggishly turned towards Light, both of them mechanically analyzed each other seemingly not missing a single detail. Light wanted to know more about this strange man but, It hit Light this person could be an informant and it was vital for Light to maintain anonymity. Light said "Excuse me I must get home" breaking the peculiar and analytical silence.

AN:

This is a cooperation story meaning two people are working on this together. It's our first one and we hope you will enjoy it.

We will be taking turns writing each chapter unless for whatever reason we need to combine our works into one chapter and please remember we have different schedules so we will post when we can and the story will all be going on here.

Just-another-critic wrote this chapter/prologue and I MNLMFangirl will be writing the next chapter then Just-another-critic will do the next chapter and you get the picture. We will put who wrote the chapter at the end or in the AN if we put one unless we put at the top. Either way there will be a name of who wrote which chapter somewhere.

So we hope you enjoy and bear with us as updates probably won't happen as fast if it was just me writing. Thank you for your understanding.

MNLMFangirl and Just-another-critic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Light soon returns home. He and L parted ways after their introduction and a small intelligent conversation that Light himself found enjoyable.

It appeared that it was only Sayu and him home….. As usual…..

Such a thing makes Light sigh heavily before he takes off his shoes only to walk through the home deciding to take a shower.

Sayu is in her room seemingly studying as Light notices from the corner of his eye as he walks past the open doorway to her room.

Light doesn't stop or slow down as he continues to walk heading into his own bedroom…. But he can't help to stop turning to the open doorway of their parents bedroom.

The room is neat and tidy yet messy in it's own ways, the bed cold and seemingly forgotten by it's owners.

Light turns away not actually bothered that his and Sayu's parents were not home. He heads into his room and gathers his things for a shower.

Suddenly right before he is about to turn to leave his room to head to the shower there is a knock on his open bedroom door.

He stops and turns to the doorway knowing who would be standing there. "Hello Sayu." He greets his little sister.

Sayu smiles happy that her brother is home and safe. "Welcome back brother." She responds.

"How's your studying going?" Light questions in simple curiosity.

Sayu nods very softly as if to almost not to be seen nodding. "It's coming along alright." She responds to his question.

Light slightly tilts his head. "That's good. So I take it you don't need any help on anything this time?"

Sayu's smile gleams in proudness. "Nope." She lets him know.

Light brings his head back to it's rightful angle and gives his sister a smile. "Alright. That's good it means you are more than likely getting it." He praises her. "Now it's late so it's off to bed for you."

"Ok night!" Sayu says as she heads on back to her room.

"Goodnight." Light responds with a proud smile. "She grows up so fast." He then heads towards the bathroom to have a shower as he planned then possibly head for bed so he can be up nice and early.

Meanwhile…..

A phone rings and a man moves to pick it up.

"Hello?" His deep voice almost like a growl sounds throughout the dim shady room he is in. "Yes sir I understand." He speaks after a moment's pause to listen then speaks again. "I will get right on that." He then hangs up after speaking those words. He turns his body away from the table the phone is sitting on and he walks away seeming to melt into the blacky never ending darkness of the shadows.

Later…

The crisp morning air almost feels like it's impossibly reaching into the home as Light prepares a lunch for his sister for when she is going to school.

Light actually finds the crisp morning air soothing and he in no way is going to give up on his job anytime soon. He turns to the way to the bedrooms. "Sayu!" He calls. "Time to get ready for school!"

There is a moment's pause and it makes Light wonder if his little sister was still asleep.

He is about to call out again when he gets his response.

"Alright!" Sayu's voice comes through the air going into Light's ears letting him hear his sisters response.

Light turns away and gets ready for his own day of hard work.

"Breaking news." The small TV in the living room is on and playing the news.

Light looks up and goes over to it to see what the story currently is though he is sure he already knows.

"The bombing of the station happened yesterday." The reporter says. "Many were killed. It is currently unknown who planted the bomb there at the current time."

Light hears Sayu approaching so he grabs the remote turning the TV off. "She can't get involved." He says to himself under his breath. He puts the remote down on the coffee table then turns as his sister enters the room.

Sayu grabs her lunch then rushes past Light in a hurry. "I'll see you later!" She says in a happy voice.

Light smiles and turns to her. "Do you need a ride?"

"No. Caroline agreed to give me one. She insisted." Sayu says as she gets her shoes on.

Light goes back to getting ready for his day. "Alright stay safe."

"I will." Sayu responds then she heads out closing the door behind her.

"They seem to grow up so fast." Light says then he finishes getting ready for his day then he too heads out on his way making sure to lock the door behind himself.

"Ah! Good morning Light." The kind next door neighbor greets Light with his bright kind smile as he waters his red roses. He's an older man with creaky bones, wrinkly skin, a relaxed position, greying hair and deep water blue eyes. He often wears a nice button up shirt, stretchy dress pants and runners though he adds gloves if needed if he's gardening which is one of his favorite past times.

Light turns to the older man. "Good morning Vanna." He greets the other. "Doing some gardening as usual I see."

"Quite." Vanna says. "My precious plants need to be cared for and nurtured." He says looking to his roses with a very fond smile. "In a way they are like your sister."

This statement makes Light pause for a few moments before turning away.

"Why yes it is quite similar yet different in it's own ways." Light says as a response to the elderly man. "Well listen." His eyes flicker back to Vanna. "I need to get to work. So enjoy your day Vanna."

Vanna smiles. "Ah yes I understand. You too Light take care."

Light smiles and waves bye to Vanna then he is off on his way. He begins thinking about the male he had met yesterday and the omen of the quietness. "I have a feeling that my meetings with that odd man is far from over." He says to himself as he climbs into his car. He closes the door behind himself throwing his work bag to the passenger seat then he puts the keys into the ignition.

The car starts when he turns the key in the ignition.

He follows the procedure of backing up then he turns onto the road driving off.

Another day and a lot of work to do.

Light turns on the radio feeling that he needs music.

Work for both his work that gets him money and work for the rebels is the recipe he has for a day of work.

"I have a feeling today will be interesting." He says to himself as he continues off on his way down the road to work.

AN:

MNLMFangirl has written this chapter.

MNLMFangirl and just-another-critic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

AN:

Due to just-another-critic "dying" we will still be working on it together but we will write the chapters together with me and his dead body instead of one of us writing one chapter each as we go along.

And just-another-critic would like to add that One writer will improve the consistency of the style and story flow.

So that way we can get you chapters even faster than before!

Hope you still enjoy.

MNLMFangirl and just-another-critic.

Light had always known the rebellion had become mostly stagnant and dead long ago. Due to the revolution being stretched out to long; people have limits on how much tragedy and terror they can handle, and the war supplied a great abundance of both. Even in the face of further destruction he knew revolution was the only way to fix this degrading city. Light had become the savior and the master mind of the revolution, inspiring the resurrection of the revolution. Though the official leader was a loud mouth named Demegawa who talked a lot but as far as reality was concerned, did nothing of significance. Lights father was directly connected to the law so he had a clear understanding of that, but more importantly he knew how people worked and he thought through things completely, and that's what made him able to lead the rebellion through others. He had always felt the most vital thing was to keep his anonymity for the sake of his own safety and his sister's. He arrives at his work at a café. His co-worker who is working at the cash register looks up as he enters. "Morning Light." She greets. She is a blonde with her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she is wearing her work t-shirt and jeans with black boots to go along with the black shirt. Light turns to her meeting her bright blue eyes that always seem to try to find something to smile about. "Morning Tiffany." He greets then as Tiffany goes back to work he heads to the back room to the locker room to get ready to work. …. Demegawa walks along entering the building he had built to be his headquarters. "I must be alone!" He says a little loudly before marching off into a conference room shutting the door loudly behind himself. He settles in one of the chairs and turns to the laptop that is connected to the screen and turns it on. He types for a bit then looks up as he waits. Finally an answer comes as a face cam pops up on the screen but instead of the face of the person he is talking to he sees the usual frequency taking it's place. "Greetings." A scrambled voice speaks as frequency moves as the voice speaks. "I've been waiting to hear from you again." Demegawa responds. "Kira." "I have limited time right now so we will make this quick." Kira responds. "Of course." Demegawa says. ….. L sluggishly yet oddly coordinately walks into his house finding Watari adamantly cleaning. Watari turns as L walks in. "How'd it go?" "There's was a tormenting silence and I met a possible person of interest." L lets Watari know then crouches on the comfy chair with his knees nearly to his face. "Finally I can think." "I'll get you your cake." Watari walks off to the kitchen. "Thanks." L says in dismissively as Watari walks off. He turns away to the laptop on the coffee table and reaches over opening it. Watari returns with a slice of cake only to see L is captivated in his own mind staring at the screen of the laptop. He places the cake next to the laptop then leaves to do some more cleaning due to the never ending mess L makes as he works vigorously. Rebel follower's P.O.V.

I walk along the sidewalk with my eyes cast downwards as I keep my thoughts focused on my mission.

Our enemies the loyalists make me so angry and I clench my hands into fists as I glare at the expansive government building.

I hate them and they believe we are the evil ones as we rebel against their beliefs. I have seen many brutal beatings and violent deaths.

Have we been sucked down into a dark black hole with no escape?

This…. This catastrophe almost seems to rage on forever so far.

I turn away and as I head along in the silence, I feel the separation and restlessness of the city, it's not a physical thing but its there. I clench my teeth as I think about the loyalists.

They are the ones that deserve to die.

A few years the loyalist soldiers tied up a bunch of the people that stood against them as well as some innocents, blindfolded them then shot them multiple times but some were also slashed open.

I have my gun hidden on my person and I want to make sure I can strike them where it hurts. I had acquired a government guard's uniform and I understood the simple instructions to shoot at the children.

This area of the city has many people who support the rebellion just waiting to turn their aggressions to the government and he was told to be that reason.

It is early in the night but there are still people and children out mingling and playing.

I maintain a safe distance in the open revealing the uniform and I pull out my pistol to take aim.

Against my better nature I begin firing shooting as many people as I possibly can.

The screams of terror and panic spread quickly as I continue shooting watching as people drop to the ground.

I keep firing until I no longer have any bullets left.

Once that happens I stop and run off to the dark alleys.

As I run I'm to traumatized by my actions to think of anything but running.

Once I'm far enough away I stop for a moment but no one seems to have chased me.

I feel like I did a job regretfully done in hopes of a better future.

The rebellion will be proud.

No one's P.O.V.

The media all rushing to the scene upon hearing the news of the shooting to get the story.

With the police and government guards also rushing to the scene of the crime.


End file.
